


You are my light

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Eventual Smut, Kuroshitsuji musical, M/M, Theatre!AU, heterochromic!Eren, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a stubborn boy who just happens to be a fantastic actor, but doesn't want to share his talent. When he meets Eren Jaeger, a heterochromic boy, at the auditions for the school play, a Levi immediately grows to like him, as much as he denies it. Can the two of them make the show a success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions and a Heterochromic boy

it’s that time of year again. The time of year where they start the annual school production. The school production that I will no way in hell be a part of. 

“Come on Levi!” Erwin pleads, “Just consider it?” 

“No.” I say bluntly. “Not a chance in hell.”

Erwin smirks. “Not even if I told you… we’re doing the second kuroshitsuji musical?” 

I stop. Erwin knows damn well I love that musical. In addition, we were having a conversation just the other night about how I’d love to play Eric if I ever got a chance to be in the show. “You absolute son of a bitch! This is your doing isn’t it!”

“You love that show, don’t you Levi?” 

I scowl. I need to add this onto my list of reasons why I hate Erwin. “I went to Director Shadis last term and asked him if we could do it. He considered it… and he said yes!” 

I sigh. Erwin will literally drag me to auditions if I don’t say I’ll do it. “Come to auditions, that’s all I ask!” Erwin says. 

“When?”

“Hm?”

“When are the fucking auditions dip shit?” 

“Such language Levi!” Erwin mocks. “They’re on Wednesday.” 

“Today is Monday. I doubt I’ll be prepared enough for Wednesday.”

“Nonsense! You’ll be fine. Please come.” 

“Fine… I wonder if your little boy-toy will be there?” I tease. Erwin has a massive crush on this boy a couple of years below us. His name is Armin Arlert and he moved to America from Britain. No one really knows much about him, but he has a best friend who has heterochromia. Everyone can tell Armin has a huge crush on Erwin. Everyone but Erwin, of course.

Erwin blushes deeply at my comment and mumbles, “Don’t call him that! And how should I know…” At that moment our new homeroom teacher comes in, Mr Dok, walks in. He has a permanent scowl on his face, and people often joke saying he’s an older version of me. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does it’s mostly telling people off. “Erwin Smith, tables are for doing work on, not for sitting on.” 

Erwin slides of the table and into his chair. He starts to take registration and half way down the list our excitable friend Hanji bursts through the door. “Sorry I’m late sir!” 

“Late again Miss Hanji? That’s a detention with me after school for an hour.” 

“With all due respect sir, could you please not refer to me as a girl?” 

Hanji was born a girl, but identifies as non-binary, and it doesn’t really bother them if people mis-gender them, but they have asked Mr Dok time and time again not to refer to them as a girl, and he still does it, which I think is pretty rude. Their real name is actually Zoe, but they hate that name so they go by their last name. 

“You were born a girl, yes?” He asks

“Well, I mean technically yes but-“

“Then I will refer to you as a girl.” 

I growl as Hanji takes a seat. Mr Dok is the biggest asshole I’ve ever met. 

As homeroom ends, Erwin smiles at me and says, “I’ll see you at rehearsals on Wednesday, even if I have to drag you there.”

 

I groan as I enter the drama theatre on Wednesday. ‘what am I doing here?” I think to myself. I take a seat where numerous other people are sitting. I scan the room to see who’s here. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer- the two ‘class clowns’- Bertholdt Hoover- a shy boy who I’ve never really talked to before- Reiner Braun- a jock who somehow also manages to be a drama kid at the same time- Armin Arlert and his heterochromic friend, Mikasa Ackerman- who is sitting with Armin and the heterochromic boy who I think is her brother- and Jean Kirschstein and Marco Bott- Two theatre kids who used to get picked on all the time because they’re a couple. I recognise a couple of other people, but I’ve never talked to any of them. Suddenly I hear a girl say really loudly, “Ugh! I can’t believe that fucking thug is here!” I turn around and see a short haired girl who goes by the name of Hitch. She used to go to Sina performing arts school, but- presumably- got kicked out and came here. She’s a ‘popular girl’ who thinks it’s funny to call me a thug because I have a few piercings. I only have a couple in my ear, one on my eyebrow and one in my tongue, that hardly makes me a thug. I resolve to ignore her purely because she only said it because she’s a bitch and wanted to get a reaction out of me. A few more people arrive later, Ymir, Krista, Hanji and Erwin, and last of all my friend Petra Ral. She literally squeals when she sees me there. “I knew you’d come Levi! I just knew it! As soon as I found out the play we were doing I thought to myself ‘I know Levi will do it this year and you came!” 

“Don’t forget to breath Petra.” I joke 

“I’m sorry but I’m just so happy you’re here!”

We wait a few more minuets and the teachers enter the room. Director Shadis, Miss Brzenska (who is co-director), Mr Pixis (the pianist), Ms Nanaba (the choreographer), Mr Zakarius (who is in charge of the backstage crew) and to my great dismay, Mr Dok. 

“Good Afternoon everyone!” Shadis booms, “I am Director Shadis and welcome to auditions. Before I begin, I need to tell you that Mr Dok will be taking over Miss Brzenska’s role of co-director.” This earns an audible groan from everyone, although the teachers say nothing. Apparently they are as upset about this as we are. “Miss Brzenska in the meantime will be in charge of costume. Now, this year we are doing a performance of the Kuroshitsuji musical: ‘The Most beautiful death in the world, 1000 souls and a fallen Shinigami. Does anyone not know what the show is about?” 

Quite a few people raise their hand, including Hitch. 

“Basically, it’s set in Victorian era London. There is a young boy name Ciel Phantomhive who works for the queen and has a demon butler called Sebastian. Sebastian has a contract with Ciel, saying that if Sebastian acts as his butler until he has completed his goals, Sebastian can take Ciel’s soul. One day, the two are investigating a case of mysterious killings in London. At the same time, the grim reaper dispatch society- who have the task of collecting souls- are facing an unusual case of ‘non-collectable souls’. Two grim reapers are sent out to investigate: Alan Humphries and his friend Eric Slingby. The two cases are connected and they need to find out who is behind it. Any questions? No? Great. I’ll also get you all out of lessons tomorrow so you can watch the original play, just so you can see what we’re doing. Now, onto how the auditions are going to work, those of you who wish to join backstage crew can go and see Mr Zakarius over there now,” Hanji, Petra and a few others got up, “The rest of you, you will be in small groups and you will rotate around the room seeing different teachers, who will test you on your ability at what they do. Understood? Good.” 

I’m put in a group with Armin, Erwin and the Heterochromic kid. I swear Erwin and Armin’s cheeks both go bright red whenever they’re at least 5 meters near each other. I find out from Armin that the heterochromic boy’s name is Eren. We go to Ms Nanaba first. I’m pretty good at dancing, since my mom teaches me dance. Erwin and Eren are okay, but I feel really fucking sorry for Armin. He can’t dance for shit. 

Next we go to Mr Pixis. We sing a little bit of a song from the musical each, and none of us are that bad. I’m actually very surprised at Eren’s voice. He has a beautiful voice that I definitely wasn’t expecting. 

Finally we go and see Mr Dok and Director Shadis. We act out the scene where Eric and Alan first meet Ciel and Sebastian. I’m Sebastian, Eren is Ciel, Erwin is Eric and Armin is Alan. No one messes up their lines, and I find that I don’t even have to look at my script because I know the play that well. 

After Shadis congratulates us all and dismisses us, Armin runs up to Erwin and says, “um… I-if you don’t mind Erwin… Could I have a word with you please?” 

“O-oh, o-of course Armin…” Erwin stutters. After they’re out of sight, I run to see if I can find them, to eavesdrop on their conversation. This is something that I need to see. When I get to the corner behind where they’re talking, I’m surprised to see Eren already there. He looks shocked when he sees me and whispers “I won’t tell if you don’t?” 

I smirk and nod in agreement. I tune in to hear Armin say, “B-basically, what I’m trying to say is… I like you a lot and I’ve been crushing on you for ages a-and I understand if you don’t feel the same way b-but I just needed to tell you!” Armin says all of this in one breath. Erwin’s face goes beetroot and murmurs, “I-I like you too… D-do you maybe want to…” he coughs, “B-be my b-boyfriend?” 

I swear I nearly laugh out loud at how awkward this whole thing is. Armin goes even more red (if that’s even possible) and nods. Me and Eren walk to the school exit together and start laughing 

“holy shit that was the most awkward thing I’ve ever seen!” I exclaim. 

“same!” laughs Eren.

 

The only good thing that’s come out of this audition so far is the fact that I’ve got something to tease Erwin about. Definitely nothing about meeting an adorable boy with two different coloured eyes. Definitely not.


	2. Callbacks aren't fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of call backs are here, and everyone is nervous and bored.

True to his word Shadis got us out of 5th and 6th period the next day to watch the original version of the play. I caught myself mouthing along to most of the words and songs. When it got to Alan’s song I had to try very hard to stop myself from crying. I almost always cry when I watch that bit. I heard Eren (who was sitting beside me) singing along to it under his breath. He really does have a beautiful voice. Erwin and Armin were sitting together and, of course, were both blushing like crazy. I swear to God it’s like they can’t help but blush whenever they’re near each other. I saw a lot of people look shocked at the corset scene, of course who wouldn’t be. We’re a school and things like that aren’t normally in school plays. But everyone found it funny when the lights came up, and Ciel is in a dress, along with Grell. Of course I think most people are forgetting that we are gonna have to act this scene out. I feel sorry for whoever gets Ciel, especially if it’s a boy. I think everyone cried at the ending. I was crying, Eren was crying, Erwin and Armin were crying, Hanji and Petra were crying. The only person in the entire room who wasn’t crying was Hitch. But honestly, I wasn’t completely surprised by that. She says that I have a heart of stone, but she’s the one with the stone heart. My heart is more like ice. It takes the right person to melt it… Fuck. I’m thinking of Eren again. I’ve been doing that a lot since auditions. “Psh, I can’t believe these losers find this sad!” hisses Hitch to Annie, who appears not to be listening. After the actors on screen take their last bow Shadis walks to the front of the room. “Now,” he says, “Now you’ve all seen what the show is like, I expect you all to be fantastic at call backs, even better than you were in auditions. Speaking of callbacks, I put the sheet outside, so after the bell goes, you can go and see what character you have a callback for. Callbacks are tomorrow night, and I expect to see you all here straight after school.” When the bell goes, I go straight to the callback sheet. Erwin got a callback for the Viscount Druitt, Armin got a callback for Finny, Eren got a callback for Ciel and Alan… and I got a callback for Sebastian and Eric. Two main parts! I was not expecting that at all. I see that Bertholdt also got a callback for Sebastian, and Jean got a callback for Eric and Abberline. But what pisses me off the most is that Hitch got a callback for Alan. One: she has literally no acting talent; and two: how could such a hateful bitch like her get a callback for a sweet, sensitive character. What was Shadis thinking? 

 

On the night of callbacks I sit nervously in my chair, waiting for Shadis to arrive. ‘I’m gonna fuck up, I’m gonna fuck up, I’m gonna fuck up’ is all I can think. Shadis strides into the room and starts to speak, “thank you all for coming tonight,” he booms, “I’m just going to warn you that this will be very repetitive and very boring. Any messing about and your out of the show. Is that clear?” 

A few people mumble “yes” but it’s hardly enthusiastic. 

“I said, is that clear?” Shadis repeats 

“Yes sir!” The whole room answers, clearly startled by his loud change of voice. First of all, all of the Sebastians are called up. That’s me Bertholdt and Marco. We’re all asked to sing Sebastian’s song ‘keiyaku’ which translates into ‘the contract’. Marco is up first, he has an okay voice, but he’s too soft to play Sebastian. Next up is me. I think I do alright, but my voice doesn’t sound quite right for the part. Finally Bertholdt is up. He does fantastically, he sounds perfect and the way he sings the line ‘and you are my lord’ sends shivers down my spine. I go and sit back down. It’s clear Bertholdt has got that part. Next up the Ciels are called up, and I’m surprised to see that Sasha does brilliantly singing Ciel’s part of ‘black and white’. Whilst this is going on Eren takes a seat next to me. When all of the Alans get called up Eren looks extremely nervous and practically wobbles onto the stage. Meanwhile, Hitch struts up there, looking cool and confident. I hope she fucks up. I really do. Hitch sings first. They’re singing ‘The Crevice Between Life and Death’ which is Alan’s song and Hitch singing it makes me want to die. Matsumoto Shinya sings the song so beautifully, but Hitch sounds like a cat being strangled. Literally. Her voice went up and down at all the wrong times, and I swear everyone only clapped afterwards because they were glad it was over. When Eren starts to sing though, it makes my heart lift. He doesn't sound like Matsumoto Shinya, but he sounds unique in his own way. The way he sings it makes me look at him and I don’t see Eren the heterochromic boy, but I see Alan Humphries, a shinigami dying from an illness, singing a sweet song about the wretched thorns of death. When he sings the final line, I don’t even notice I’m crying. It was so beautiful. I have to compose myself because I’m up next. Me and Jean have to sing Eric’s song: ‘The flower’s meaning is loneliness’. When I’m asked to sing I take a deep breath and get into character. I want this role more than anything. When I look around the room I’m no longer Levi Ackerman, but I’m Eric Slingby, committing sins for my friend everyday. I start to sing. Softly at first, but then my voice starts to get more powerful on the line ‘the ericas adorning the coffins’ and I even start to cry when I sing ‘I was born alone in this world’. When I finish the song I’m back to Levi again. I sit back down and sigh. I really hope I got that goddamn part. The rest of the night goes smoothly. Erwin nails his song and most of the other people do really well. When Shadis dismisses us it’s 10PM. As I’m about to leave, Shadis calls me and Eren back. “I-is there a problem sir?” Eren asks

“No, no problem. I was just wondering if you two could act out the scene between Eric and Alan, after they first meet Sebastian and Ciel?” 

We both nod and start the scene.

“Thorns of death.” Eren starts

“Ah you’re awake.” I reply.

“Ah.”

“Need anything?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Want some water or brandy?”

“I’m fine!” He pauses, “Ha.. ha ha… A shinigami who controls life and death, suffering from an incurable disease that pierces the heart, thorns of death”

“Quit thinking about that nonsense. Rest early today.”

“Even an immortal God is about to die. Isn’t that something to laugh about?”

“It’s not funny at all.”

“Even you don’t think it’s a joke?”

“Alan…”

“Then, how long do you think ‘till the thorns reach the heart?”

“Alan!”

“One month? One week? Three days?” 

I walk over to him and hold his shoulders, “The case of the uncollected souls has probably tired you out, just sleep tonight”

“Death is a really horrible thing!” He walks away from me, “It hurts, it’s uncomfortable, it pains… what’s more… loneliness.”

I walk over to him and cup his cheek, “Alan.” 

He puts his hand on my upper arm, “When hunting the souls, looking at the dying… I’ve always though wouldn’t it be better to share their pain of death, even a little?”

I walk away from him, but he continues speaking, “But, I’ve finally understood after ending up like this, sharing their death? It was totally a lie! I think it’s a good thing I got this disease!”

He walks towards me but I walk away from him. He pauses, then speaks again, “Feelings of people waiting for death, even if I can’t share feelings with them, I can at least lean a little closer to them.”

We flow through the scene like it’s second nature to us. We stop, and look at Shadis and Mr Dok. They nod at each other.

“Very good boys,” Director Shadis says, “you may go.”

As I walk into the car park, Eren speaks up, “Do you mind if I get a lift home?”

“What? No! Don’t you have your own car?”

“No…”

“Can’t you walk home?”

“Mikasa says I shouldn’t walk home on my own ‘cause apparently I look ‘vulnerable’.”

“Your sister is very overprotective, but I agree with her on that point.” I sigh and open my car door. “Where do you live?” I ask.

“Shiganshina road.” He replies.

I motion for him to get in the car and he does. We sit in silence for most of the car ride, with panic! at the disco’s album ‘pretty odd’ playing in the background. Finally, Eren talks. “You have a beautiful singing voice, you know?” He says in no more than a whisper. I’m glad it’s dark so he can’t see my blush. “You’re not so bad yourself.” I reply. As much as I wanted to say ‘holy shit your voice is amazing you made me cry kiss me right now’ I didn’t. Because one: I need to maintain my reputation as the cold bastard, especially in front of kids younger than me; and two: I definitely do not want to kiss Eren. After a moment he speaks again, “So, how come Hitch calls you a thug all the time?”

“Because of my piercings.” I say.

“Wow… That’s kind of stupid. If you don’t mind me asking, how many do you have? Piercings, I mean.” 

“Only the ones you see on my face. Oh, and this one,” I stick my tongue out so he can see my tongue piercing, and I swear to God I see him blush. I stop the car at the bottom of Shiganshina road. “Your stop kiddo.” I say. We both look at each other, his green and brown eyes staring into my own grey ones. I want to kiss him, and it looks like he wants to kiss me. I suddenly feel very hot and overcome with the urge to kiss the younger boy. I don’t of course. “Thanks for the ride,” He whispers quietly,

 

“Any time,” I say, quieter than intended. He waves at me as he disappears down the road. I sigh as I drive home and mutter to myself, “I definitely do not have a crush on Eren Jaeger.”


	3. The pain of reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cast find out their parts... But Levi doesn't feel so happy after giving Eren another ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I had a bit of writers block for this one

I am awoken by Hanji calling me at 6:30 telling me they need a lift to school. I reluctantly comply and decide to get ready for school now since I can't get back to sleep. I get to their house at 7:30. They open the door and... They're still in their pyjamas. "Hanji... You woke me up at 6:30 and you're still not ready?"  
They laugh and say "you'll forgive me!"  
"Why?"  
"Because Shadis emailed me the cast sheet last night"  
I freeze. They have the cast sheet... "So you'll tell me which part I got?!" I exclaim  
"Sure! ...when it's put up in school!" They chuckle and I growl  
"You absolute..." I start, but I'm cut off by Hanji  
"Shhh! Don't you dare cuss! My little sister's still in the house, and so's Sawney and Bean!"  
I sigh. I can understand about the sister thing, but Sawney and Bean are Hanji's pet dogs. They don't understand human language. They invite me inside and I sit in the living room whilst Hanji gets ready. Hanji's little sister Saonji is already in there, eating Cheerios and watching some kids TV show about a kangaroo. Saonji is six years old and has called me 'Levy' ever since I can remember. "Levy's here, Levy's here, big bro Levy's here!" She chants when I enter the room. She's a cute little girl at glance, Saonji. She has long blonde hair tied in pigtails with green ribbons, and is often seen wearing her favourite orange dress. But when you get to know her, she's a rude obnoxious little bitch. If she doesn't like you that is. Lucky for me, she's taken a liking to me. Hanji, not so much. Saonji makes me sit with her and watch the stupid kangaroo program. I would pay any amount of money to get out of this torture. This lasts for half an hour until Hanji is finally ready. I stand up straight away and say "sorry Saonji, I have to go to school now"  
"Bye bye big bro Levy! come round again soon!"Saonji wails.  
"Bye Saonji!" Hanji says  
"Psh, like I'd say goodbye to an ugly pig like you!"  
"Charming" Hanji mutters between clenched teeth.

 

"So you won't tell me who got what parts?" I ask  
"Nope!" She says.  
We're in the car and I'm trying to do anything I can to get Hanji to tell me who got which parts. She's not giving in to anything I say.  
"I'll buy you ice cream after school!" I plead.  
"No matter what you say I'm not gonna tell you!"  
Damn... I thought that would get her, Hanji loves food. As we pull into school Hanji rushes off to go and put the cast list up. She doesn't even thank me for the ride, or apologise for me having to watch that godforsaken kangaroo with Saonji. I walk to the notice board by the drama theatre and see most of the drama kids got here early for this. I scan down the list and nearly choke as I see Sasha is cast as Ciel. She better be as good an actress as she was last year because I have no idea how someone as excitable as her has got the part of an obnoxious, miserable young boy. I look further down the list and see that I have been cast as... Oh my God. I'm cast as Eric! I got the part! I got the fucking part! "Holy shit..." I whisper, at the same time someone whispers the same phrase. I look next to me and see Eren. He looks at me and I think he's going to say something about his part, but instead he says "imagine how you're gonna look standing next to Bertholdt!" Everyone laughs at this and I scowl. But I can't stay mad at him and his beautiful eyes... And face... And... No no no this is not the time for that. I look to see what part Eren got and... He got Alan. I'm secretly thrilled he got that part, because it means I'll spend a lot of time around him, but I'll never admit it to anyone. I'm having a hard time admitting it to myself. The cast list of main parts reads like this:

Sebastian Michaelis - Bertholdt Hoover  
Ciel Phantomhive - Sasha Braus  
Eric Slingby - Levi Ackerman  
Alan Humpheries - Eren Jaeger  
Grell Sutcliffe - Franz Kefka  
William T Spears - Marlowe Sand  
Ronald Knox - Milieus Zeramuski  
Bardroy - Reiner Braun  
Mey Rin - Mikasa Ackerman  
Finny - Armin Arlert  
Undertaker - Connie Springer  
Aleister Chambers/ viscount Druitt - Erwin Smith  
Inspector Abberline - Jean Kirschstein  
Inspector Sharp - Marco Bott

There's another list for characters that aren't as important, like the opera singer, which Annie Leonhardt got.  
"I knew you'd get the part! I just knew it!" Hanji squeals.  
"Yeah because Shadis emailed you the cast list last night." I drawl.  
"I mean I knew before then silly!"  
I can't keep the frown on my face though, because I'm in such a good mood. 

 

We agree to meet at Pizza Hut after school for a celebratory pizza on all of our parts in the show. It's a 5 minuet walk from the school, so we head there straight after the bell rings. Pretty much everyone is there, bar Mikasa who said she had dance class that evening.  
"Miss Brzenska told me that the drama department have been saving up money for costumes this year, so the costumes should be twice as good!" A small girl called Krista says.  
Ymir smiles at her and says "wow Krista that's really interesting!" We all know Ymir probably doesn't find it that interesting, she's just crushing on Krista, and will do anything to talk to her.  
"Does that mean I'm gonna have to wear that horrible frilly pink dress for the opera scene?" Sasha whines.  
"You'd have to wear something close to it anyway" Franz remarks.  
"How are you feeling about the corset scene Sasha and Bertl?" Petra asks. Sasha gets all enthusiastic about it, but Bertholdt just blushes and murmurs something along the lines of "I forgot about that..."  
About fifteen minuets later Erwin leaves because he has to go to his younger siblings' school play. They're doing the wizard of Oz, and even though his brother and sister are only non speaking munchkins, they're making Erwin go and see all 5 shows. I feel sorry for Erwin, he's got an older sister called Sonia who's in college, two younger sibling who are twins called Carrie and Caleb who are ten, and his mom's 4 months pregnant with another child who they're planning to call Vesta if it's a girl and Isaac if it's a boy. Basically there's no peace in the Smith household.  
"So Levi, how's living on your own going?" Hanji asks.  
"Wow Levi you live on your own?!" Eren exclaims.  
"Yeah." I say shrugging, like it's no big deal.  
"How come?!" He asks.  
Me and Hanji freeze. Eren spots this and immediately drops the subject. There's an awkward silence for a few minuets, until Petra changes the subject to costumes again. 

When we all leave after eating our pizza, Eren runs up to me and says "um, Levi... Look I feel very bad for asking but can I have a lift home again, please?"  
I sigh and motion for him to get into the car. About 5 minuets into the car journey Eren speaks up. "I'm really sorry for asking... Y'know about the whole living on your own thing."  
"It's fine really. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime soon."  
There's another pause and Eren says  
"Do you have a problem with the fact that it's implied that our two characters are dating?"  
I'm surprised at how out of the blue the question is.  
"Listen Eren," I say, "I know you haven't been at Maria high for long, but my love for dick is pretty much common knowledge."  
Now it's Eren's turn to be surprised  
"O-oh so you're-"  
"Gay? Yeah." There's yet another pause before I say, "what about you?"  
"Y-you mean my sexuality?" Eren asks. I nod. "W-well I don't really know. I've always been a bit confused, but recently I met someone- a boy- and I'm pretty sure I'm gay... I mean I always think about him... U-uh never mind, you don't wanna hear this."  
My heart sinks. So Eren doesn't like me... Of course Levi why would he like you? You're ugly and rude and obnoxious, who would ever like you? We get to Eren's house soon after that and his mom'a waiting out side. "You should go tell her you got a main part in the show." I say. Eren nods and gets out the car. As I drive away Eren's mom shouts "thanks for driving him!"  
I smile and wave at her, then once the Jaegers are out of sight, I cry for most of the way home. 'Eren doesn't like you' I tell myself 'you're a stupid bastard for believing you had a chance with him, no one will ever love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Levi's a bit OOC at the end of this chapter, but I like to think he's really sensitive when he's alone/ with people very close to him. Also, virtual cookie for anyone who knows who Saonji is based off (hint: the character she's based off is also called Saonji)


	4. Sunday rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and crew go to Erwin's house for Sunday rehearsals, and Eren finds out why Levi lives alone.

We all agree that we'll have a rehearsal every Sunday at Erwin's house, which is what they do every year, since his house is fucking huge. His mom is a lawyer and his dad is a doctor, so despite them being super rich, his parents are hardly ever home. As I pull up to Erwin's house on Sunday morning, I walk straight into the house without knocking, since I'm practically here all the time, the Smith family are used to it. As I walk in I see Sonia dragging Caleb and Carrie along the hall. Sonia stops and smiles at me. "Hi Levi!" She greets, "long time no see!"   
I smile back at her and say, "so your stuck with the brats while we're round here?"   
"Not exactly~" she says "They're going round to Saonji's house for a sleepover, but I have to take them shopping for new school shoes first"  
"Don't take my to Saonji's house!" Caleb wails, "she'll eat me!"   
I remember back to Saonji's birthday party last month, Hanji made me come because she said Saonji would cry if I wasn't there, so I went. When they were eating food, another kid tripped Caleb up and he spilt juice all over Saonji's new dress and boy was she pissed. She started yelling at him which made Caleb cry (if I remember correctly her exact words were: "you stupid, ugly, good for nothing pig! Don't you ever show your face at my house again or I'll eat you alive!") long story short I ended up driving Caleb home early.   
"She's not going to eat you silly!" Sonia tells him. Although with Saonji, she might have actually been serious. "I'm going to be back late as well, I'm going over to my boyfriends house" Sonia tells me.   
"Oh, you still dating hamster guy?" I ask.   
"His name isn't hamster guy," she huffs, "but yes. Anyway, Erwin is in the living room, see you soon Levi!" She waves and ends up carrying the crying Caleb out the door. Carrie however just stays silent and walks out without a complaint. Maybe that's why Saonji likes her, because she doesn't talk much.   
I walk into the sitting room to find something I honestly didn't want to see. Erwin was on top of Armin and they were making out quite... Passionately, I'll say. I cough loudly so they'll notice my presence. They both turn to look at me at blush bright red. Right on queue the doorbell rings Erwin leaps up and runs to get it. "Saved by the bell" I murmur to him as he walks past. He throws a dirty look at me and carries on. A few moments later Eren comes bounding in with a very large container. He grins at me and greets me, then Armin (who, for the record, is still bright red).   
"Whatcha got there Jaeger?" I ask him, indicating the large container.   
"Oh, these?" He says, "well, I figured we might all get hungry so I baked some cupcakes for everyone" he smiles and I swear sparkles appear around him. 'Oh shit he's too adorable' I think to myself. Little by little people start to arrive. When Sasha and Connie arrive, Sasha pounces (not literally but you know what I mean) on Eren.   
"Eren~" she says, "you wouldn't happen to have... Food in that container, would you?"  
He smiles and says, "yeah, I made cupcakes, would you like one?"   
Sasha falls to her knees and cries out, "oh the heavens have blessed me on this day! Eren, sir, please tell me, are you a god?! You have to be a god!"   
Eren looks extremely startled when she starts kissing his feet, which I have to admit is pretty weird. Connie pulls Sasha off Eren, and when Eren hands her a cupcake, she puts the whole thing in her mouth at once. Including the paper. I smirk at Eren and take the seat next to him.   
Once everyone is here, Erwin stands up and gives his usual 'Sunday rehearsal speech'. I know since I attend the rehearsals every year, even though I've never been in a show. "Hi everyone, welcome to Sunday rehearsal! These rehearsals are a lot more laid back than the ones in school, and I mean a lot more laid back. They normally end in us just ordering pizza and having a party. Anyway, for those of you who've been before you know the drill, but for all of you who're new here, I'll tell you. On the first Sunday rehearsal everyone introduces themselves and says what they're doing for the play. Then we'll watch the play and do a line read through. Then we'll order pizza and just party for a bit. So, as for introductions, I'll start. Hi, I'm Erwin Smith and I play the Viscount Druitt!" He smiles and then sits down. Next up is Armin. He slowly stands up and says in an extremely quiet voice: "h-hello I'm a-Armin Arlert and I'm going to be playing Finny."   
He sits down before he even finishes speaking. Marco and Jean decide to do their introduction together, and it seems very well rehearsed. "Hi! We're Jean and Marco and we're playing Abberline and Sharp!" They chorus. Then they do the 'ago no line sharp' gag from the play, minus Jean jumping onto Marco's back. Jean and Marco have been acting like twins ever since Hanji said they were like the Hitachiin twins from Ouran Highschool Host Club (Hanji likes comparing us to anime characters for some reason). When Hanji introduces themself they literally jump up and yell, "I'm Hanji, and I'm part of crew! Yahoo!"   
We go around the room and the introductions vary. When I stand up I make it very quick, only saying "yo, I'm Levi and I'm playing Eric" then sitting down immediately after speaking. Eren's introduction is cute, of course, like everything else he does. When everyone has introduced themselves, Erwin puts the play on the television. Since Erwin's family are rich motherfuckers, they have one of those smart TV's that you can get apps and YouTube on. Those of us who know the play sing along to all the songs (in Japanese). The shinigami song and Druitt's song are the best since most people knew them perfectly. Those who didn't know the play so well, people like Hitch (seriously though I don't even know why she came she went to crew after not getting a part and even though crew members are allowed to Sunday rehearsals, she doesn't even like us), sit and watch quietly so they can learn. Except Hitch, because she's a little bitch and likes to complain about everything. Then we run through the lines, which is extremely fun. Jean and Marco do the 'ago no line sharp' bit perfectly, and this time Jean did jump on Marco's back, however he nearly smashed a picture frame. Erwin stands up when he's reading his lines and gets so into moving around in character that he trips over Bertholdt's leg and lands face first into Reiner's crotch. Queue everyone pulling there phones out and taking a picture. Erwin stays sitting down after that. We finish after about three hours, since we mess around a lot. Then pizzas are ordered, and Erwin starts playing music. This is the part where everyone starts dancing. Apart from me and Eren. Even Hitch is up dancing in a ridiculously short skirt and belly top, I only think she's dancing to flirt with Marlowe though. When the pizzas come me and Eren go to get them. Erwin left the money next to the door (everyone added some money towards the pizza, even Hitch) so we give that to the delivery guy.   
"Eren," I say, "come into the kitchen a second."   
He looks terrified, but follows. I set the pizzas down on the counter, and Eren blurts out, "am I in trouble?"  
I laugh at him and say, "what am I, your mother? No, Eren, I just wanted to talk to you."   
"What about?" He asks.   
"You asked me the other day why I live alone. So I'll tell you."   
He looks surprised, but doesn't say anything. So after a pause, I start to speak again. "My mom left when I was little. I was... About 2 I think. She'd recently had another child, a girl it was. She put the child up for adoption without even telling my dad, a day before she left. She ran off with this other guy and didn't even keep in touch afterwards. Apparently she wasn't a great mother anyway, my dad told me she was an alcoholic. So just like him apparently. My dad... He has anger issues. Real bad ones. He used to hit my mom, but he said she 'deserved it'. Even if she was lousy, no one deserves that... He never hit me but he came close to it. He threatened me and yelled at me a lot too. He was put in prison recently for murder. He just... Killed an innocent student... He wasn't even drunk, he was sober! He was fucking sober and he did such a horrible fucking thing..." I take a shaky breath, holding back my tears before I continue, "I have no relatives nearby, so I live on my own... That's another reason Hitch calls me a thug by the way... Her dad was the judge holding the trial, so of course she thinks that because my dad's a murderer that means I am too..." I clench my fists and sigh, looking at the floor. Eren flings his arms around me and sobs into my hair. "Levi, I-I'm sorry I didn't know!" He sobs. I hug him back and say, "don't apologise, it's not your fault stupid. And why are you crying?"  
"Because it's not fair!" He wails, "n-no one should go through that kind of pain! Especially not you! And f-fucking Hitch saying horrible things about you... I hate her!"   
"Eren..." I hug him until he stops crying and then wipe his eyes with a nearby tissue. "Come on, let's go back."   
The thing that happens next almost makes my heart stop. It's over in a quick second but it feels like a lifetime to me. Eren kisses me. Only on my cheek, but he still kisses me. We take the pizzas into the living room, and if anyone had noticed we were gone, they don't say anything. I leave shortly after, since I need to be alone for a while to figure stuff out about the kiss, like was it serious or was he just comforting me? And stuff like that, but before I leave, I whisper to Eren, "I'll see you around, Bright Eyes."


	5. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes round to Eren's house for a 'rehearsal'

The real rehearsals started on Monday after school. Shadis made the rehearsal schedule so that it didn't clash with anyone's other clubs, like how Reiner's on the football team, or how Petra's in band. Rehearsals were on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's from when school finished to as late as we needed. By the end of the week the first scene and song were perfect, and we had started on the second scene, where Ciel receives the letter from the queen. On Friday after rehearsal, it's about 11pm and I'm fucking tired, when the excitable heterochromic boy runs up to me in the car park. 

"I swear Jaeger if you ask me for a ride again-" I said, not giving him a chance to speak. 

"I wasn't gonna ask for a ride!" He interrupts, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come round tomorrow to get a head start on the first shinigami scene, I'm inviting round all the people in that scene!" He smiles that adorable smile and I can't help but say, "sure! I'll be round there at one." 

I drive home and I'm greeted by a pleasant surprise when i get home. A black and white cat has recently been coming into the house through the cat flap that was already in the door when I moved in. The cat has no collar, so I presume it's a stray, so I've been feeding it and letting it stay in the house for as long as it wants to. I've decided to call him Ishimaru. I pet him and feed him some of the cat food I bought when Ishi first started visiting, and he follows me upstairs as I crawl into bed fully clothed. As stupid as it sounds, I like to talk to Ishi. I highly doubt he can understand me, but without parents or a sibling, it's nice to have something to talk to, and no way in hell am I gonna keep a journal. Ishimaru curls up on my stomach when I lay down on the bed. I pet him and tell him all about how rehearsals are going and how I'm going to Eren's tomorrow, and how fucking beautiful Eren is. I'm 90% sure he's asleep, but I like to pretend he's listening. I soon fall asleep because rehearsals are tiring, and I dream about a certain boy with one eye green and one eye golden-brown. I dream about his lips on mine. 

I wake up at 6 in the morning, with Ishimaru no where in sight, as per usual when I wake up. I fail at trying to get back to sleep, so I get up, shower, get changed and by that time it's 7. Still with nothing to do, I look through the cupboards to see if there was anything appropriate for breakfast. Nothing. Not even any coffee. And God only knows how much I need my coffee in the morning. So, I decide to go to Starbucks, because I'm a typical white girl like that. I just get a mocha and then I go to McDonald's to get breakfast because I am fucking classy. After I've drank my coffee and eaten my sausage and egg mcmuffin (which was disgustingly greasy but tasted fucking nice) I take a quick trip to the supermarket because I'm not gonna get a fucking McDonald's breakfast everyday. I buy some coffee and cereal, and after nearly smashing the self checkout machine (it was in the fucking bagging area!) I drive back home, to see that it's already 11:45 (I might have taken a quick detour to read 2 or 7 volumes of manga in the bookstore). I decide that it won't do any harm to get to Eren's an hour early, besides it means I get to spend some time with him before the others arrive. 

I pull up in Eren's drive at exactly 12:00. I knock on the front door and Eren's mother opens it. She smiles sweetly at me and says, "you must be Levi! Eren talks about you all the time! Come in, come in!" 

I wonder what it would be like to have a mother like that, so kind and obviously loving towards both Eren and Mikasa... Honestly I wish I had a mother like that. Scrap that. I just wish I had a mother. I follow her inside and she calls for Eren. He stumbles down the stairs, still in his pyjamas (which consists of a too-tight vest top and short shorts, not a bad view for me at all) and his hair sticking up all over the place. "What is it mom I'm tired..." Eren mumbles, and damn this just makes him ten times cuter. I really shouldn't but I could actually probably jerk off to this image it was that goddamn good. Eren's gaze slowly slid towards Me, and he yells "Levi, fuck! When did you get here?!" Obviously embarrassed about his appearance. "Eren, language please!" His mother scolds. He disappears upstairs, probably to get changed and mrs Jaeger leads me into the living room, where two men were sitting deep in conversation. "I apologise about Eren," mrs Jaeger says, "I hope you don't mind waiting here until he's ready! By the way this is Grisha, Eren's dad, and Hannes, a friend of ours," 

Eren's mom leaves and Grisha turns to me, breaking his conversation with Hannes, "so you're the famous Levi, huh? God, Eren never shuts up about you!" He chuckles. Then Hannes says to me, "we're all starting to think Eren has a little crush on you!" He winks at me. I can literally feel the blush burning up my face. How the hell am I supposed to reply to that? The two men go back to their conversation, and luckily it doesn't take Eren too long to get ready. He runs into the living room wearing blue jeans and a hoodie, "sorry," he mumbles to me. 

"For what? Not being ready or having me see your 'pyjama's'" I reply with a snort 

"Shut up!" He yells, and we go into his room. As we ever I flinch at how messy it is. 

"Um... I try to keep it clean, but I'm not a very good cleaner..." He confesses sheepishly. 

"Just ask me to come round, I'll gladly clean this pigsty up for you," I grumble. 

Me and Eren talk for a long time, and it's good to find out more about him. It also makes me more fucking attracted to him, which is becoming a problem. At 1:30, I ask Eren, "when are the others coming round?" 

A look of realisation dawns on his face as he whispers, sounding horrified, "shit! I forgot to ask everyone else!" 

I laugh at him and he blushes. 

"Quit it!" He says, sounding extremely angry and embarrassed. 

"Come on, don't look so embarrassed! We can just practice some of the scenes with just Alan and Eric in!" I say. Another look dawns on Eren's face as he exclaims, "I left my script at Armin's house!"

I sigh. Eren jaeger is fucking hopeless. 

I decide that I want to get something productive done today, so we walk round to Armin's house (which is literally just down the road) to go and get Eren's script. 

I go to knock on the door but Eren grabs my wrist. "Don't knock," he says, "Armin always leaves the door open when he's in the house alone, I don't know why but he hates people knocking."

Eren opens the door and walks into the house. He looks around in the living room, but his script was no where to be found. 

"I think it might be in his bedroom..." Eren mumbles. We make it about half way up the stairs, when we hear a sort of thumping/creaking noise. Eren looks puzzled for a slight moment, but carries on up the stairs. We get to the top and that's when we hear a moan. Eren, being the dumbass he is, brushes the noise off and keeps walking, but I have to pull him back because holy shit, Armin fucking Arlert is having sex. Armin, the innocent little blonde boy is having sex with Erwin just a few meters away from us. How we didn't hear this from downstairs, no scrap that, outside I don't know, because goddamnit those two are fucking loud!

"What?" Eren hisses, still not figuring it out. 

"Our best friends are having sex in his bedroom stupid!" I hiss back. 

Eren looks at me in shock, then at the bedroom, then back at me. "Shit!" He yells. I put my hand over his mouth to silence him, then, because he's not moving with shock, I have to pick him up and carry him out the house. 

When we get back to Eren's house (I put him down before we got there obviously) we go upstairs to his bedroom where he says, "what the fuck just happened?"

"We just heard our best friends fucking. That's what happened." I reply. 

"Looks like we're not gonna be able to practise today then..." Eren says. We stay in silence for a few moments until Mikasa barges in "Eren you little shit!" She yells, "I know you took my- ...oh, I didn't know you were here levi!" She says after spotting me. Eren looks at us both standing next to each other. "Wow!" He exclaims, "you two look so similar!" 

I look at her and then at a nearby mirror. Eren's right. We almost look like... Siblings... N-no, Mikasa can't be my sister... can she?

"M-Mikasa, what's your last name?" I ask,

"It's Ackerman, same as you. Pretty coincidental seeing as we look similar too!" She laughs at my expression. "You don't really think we're siblings, do you Levi? I mean there's no way!" 

"There is... A slight chance..." I mumble, "you're 2 years younger than me, right?" 

She nods

"Well, don't you think it's a coincidence that when I was two, my mom put her daughter up for adoption, we both have the same last name and the fact that we look like fucking siblings?" 

Mikasa stares at me, "it's impossible... Right?" She whispers.

"When's your birthday?" I ask

"February tenth," she replies, 

"And what date were you put up for adoption?" 

"March fifteenth," 

"It all adds up... There's no way these can all be coincidences... We must be siblings..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should also be another chapter posted today ^-^


	6. "It's not a date!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend a Sunday together

We explain the situation to Carla and she looks at me and Mikasa. 

"Hmm... Well, it's extremely unlikely that all this can be a coincidence... But I think it's great that you found your blood sibling Mikasa! If you're really not sure then there's no harm in trying a blood test, but I think it's very likely that you two are indeed true siblings!" She beams at us and rushes into the living room to tell Grisha. 

"I can't believe it..." Eren murmurs

"You think it's a bad thing?" I say. 

"N-no! But I'm just thinking... I'm not gonna become a third wheel now am I?" 

Me and Mikasa both laugh at him. 

"We hardly know each other!" Mikasa says

"Yeah it's not like we're gonna become best friends overnight! Of course I'd like to know her better since she's my sister... But we're still friends Eren!"

Grisha decides to hold a barbecue in honour of the discovery. When Eren gets into a banter with Hannes, Mikasa whispers to me, "hey, mind if I have a word?" 

I nod and follow her inside. 

"You don't have to tell me," she starts, "but I think I have a right to know. Why did my real parents give me away but keep you?"

I sigh. I knew this question was coming. "Listen Mikasa, our mom wasn't mentally stable. She was an alcoholic and she put you up for adoption- without even consulting our dad about it -the night before she left. Our dad has anger issues. He too is an alcoholic, and he's currently in jail for murder. He abused out mom and threatened me and yelled at me constantly. It's not that they didn't want you... In fact now that I think about it maybe mom was trying to protect you, I mean look around! You have a loving family, a nice house and the best goddamn sibling anyone could ever wish for... In fact now I'm wondering, why didn't mom put me up for adoption too? Why did I have to suffer... I'm sorry, I rambled on a bit there, didn't I?" 

"N-no it's fine..." She says, "I'm sorry for bringing up the question," 

"It's fine," I assure her. 

"Guys get your butts out here!" Eren yells. We both giggle. "Let's go," Mikasa says. 

"Yeah we wouldn't want to keep 'his lordship' waiting" I reply

Mikasa snorts with laughter and we both go outside. 

After the barbecue, Eren says to me, "hey Levi, do you wanna stay over at mine tonight? We can watch a film and stuff!" He grins, 

"If your mom's fine with it, then I'd love to." 

"She'll be fine with it, apart from Armin you're the first friend I've ever had round at my house." He confesses. 

As Eren said, his mom was delighted that I was staying over. He got a spare mattress out of one of the bedrooms and put it in his room for me too sleep on. I'm glad I chose to wear jeans and a tank top to wear today because they'll be easy to sleep in. 

"So, what film do you wanna watch? Or we could watch the black butler musical again," Eren says. 

"If we keep watching it we'll get bored of it, I don't want that." I murmur, "do you have any studio ghibli films?"

"Yes!" Eren yells, making me jump. "We have pretty much all of them!" 

"How about From Up On Poppy Hill?" I suggest. 

Eren, obviously pleased with the idea, runs to get the DVD from wherever it is. He comes back with not only the DVD, but Mikasa too. 

"I'm watching too." She announces, "it's my favourite film."

Eren groans and flops onto his bed, while me and Mikasa sit on the mattress. About 40 minuets into the film, Eren falls asleep. "I know how you feel about him," Mikasa says suddenly. 

I take a deep breath before saying, "yeah... Your thoughts?" 

She smiles at me and says, "you're good for him Levi, perfect nearly. I know, if you two do date, you'll take good care of him... However if you hurt him, I will snap your neck, I don't care if you are my brother by blood." 

I smile at her, I think Mikasa has just given me her unofficial blessing. 

I wake up the next morning to Eren shaking me awake. "Levi, get up! You've slept in for ages!" He says. I grumble in response. I reluctantly open my eyes and look at him. He's showered and dressed, which I'm kind of upset about because I desperately wanted to see him in his 'pyjamas' again. "Shit," I groan, "we have to go to Erwin's for rehearsal today..." I roll off the mattress and grumble because I can't be bothered with rehearsal today. "No we don't!" Eren says. I look up at him confused, "Erwin cancelled it because he has a family party today, he text everyone yesterday, didn't you get it?" 

"Nope" I reply, popping the 'p', "I didn't look at my phone at all yesterday." 

"Well, since we're both free, you wanna go get breakfast? Or, well, lunch?" He says. 

"I believe 'brunch' is the word you're looking for. But yes, I'd love too." 

I stand up and look down at myself. I look like shit. "But before we do that, we're going to my place because I look fucking gross." 

We drive to my house and, surprisingly, Ishimaru is there waiting for me. I beam and walk over to pet him. "I never knew you had a cat!" Eren exclaims. 

"Well, technically he isn't mine. He comes in through the cat flap a lot. He doesn't have a collar so I think he's a stray. I feed him and let him stay here, I call him Ishimaru. Or just Ishi for short." I explain

"Can I pet him?" Eren asks. I let him and he strokes Ishi with upmost care. 

"Right, I'm gonna go get ready. You can watch TV or keep petting Ishi or whatever, I don't mind. I'll try not to take to long." 

I walk up the stairs and as soon as I'm in my room I take off all my clothes and step in the shower. I only ever take showers when the water is really hot. It's become a habit ever since I was young. I take time shampooing and conditioning my hair, then I take care to wash every bit of my body. I dry myself off slowly afterwards and proceed to get changed. I wear my black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, with a short sleeved red t-shirt over the black one. I ponder over whether I should put some make up on. I decide for it, like my grandmother always used to say 'always sacrifice time for beauty Levi!'. I don't wear much make up of course. I just put a bit of foundation on to make my skin look less gross than it actually is, and I run some black eyeliner underneath my eyes. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I walk downstairs to see that Eren is still petting Ishimaru. "You're still petting the cat? It's been like 30 minuets!" I say

"You took your time," Eren mumbles, looking at me with a certain look that I can't quite name. 

"So, where do you wanna go to eat?" I ask, sticking a hand in my back pocket. 

"How about Typhoon? You know that family restaurant place?" Eren suggests. I nod in agreement, since it's a family restaurant, the prices are cheap, and the food isn't completely shitty. "By the way," Eren adds, "since I suggested this, I'm paying."

"What?" I exclaim, "that's not fair on you!" I place a hand on my hip and cock my head. 

"I wanna pay!" Eren argues. 

"Fine," I agree, "but afterwards, we're gonna go see a movie, and I'm gonna pay for that." 

Now, that might just be my way of getting to spend more time with Eren, but I really did feel bad about him paying for my food too. 

When we get to Typhoon there's hardly anyone in there. Except of course out of all the people that could have been there, Hitch is there. She's with Marlowe though, and she probably won't cause any trouble while she's on a date. We sit on a table by the window and order our food. I purposely choose one of the cheapest things off the menu, so Eren has less to pay. Our waitress Erica, seems very nice. However she also seems to think I'm very nice, and she subtly flirts with me. Eren being Eren doesn't notice a thing, however I think it's blatantly obvious. While we're eating our food, we don't talk much, but I catch Eren staring at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I ask 

"What?" Eren replies. 

"You're staring at me." I state. 

"S-sorry... You just look really good" a blush creeps up on his face. 

"So I don't look good normally?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant... You just look even more good today..."

"Well... Thanks I guess,"

When we finish our food a dessert menu is placed on our table. "You want a dessert?" He asks me

"I don't mind," I say shrugging. 

"I'm gonna get cheesecake, you want one too?"

"Well we might as well share one. Those things are fucking huge! Plus it'll cost you less."

"Well, I'm gonna order two anyway,"

Erica comes back and asks us if we're ready to order. 

"One cheesecake," 

"Two cheesecakes"

Me and Eren say in unison. Erica just laughs and says, "coming right up!" We end up, somehow, getting two cheesecakes.

"I can't believe we have two fucking cheesecakes" I grumble

"Cheer up and eat your cheesecake grumpy!" 

So I do. I eat all of mine, but Eren only eats half of his. 

"I'm full!" He groans 

"Told you we should have got one cheesecake!" I scold 

Erica comes back and sees us bickering, "you two are a cute couple," she says smiling. 

Eren's face flushes bright red as I say, "w-we're not a couple,"

Eren reluctantly let's me pay for the movie and popcorn. We go and see a shitty 'action comedy' with hardly any 'action' and no 'comedy' (unless you count shitty jokes, which I don't) Eren however, seems to enjoy the movie, sniggering whenever a 'joke' is told. 

"That was the worst fucking film I've ever seen" I state as we walk out of the cinema. 

"It wasn't that bad!" Eren says. I raise an eyebrow at him. It's getting dark outside, and there's hardly any people in the parking lot, but I'm not ready to leave Eren just yet. "I'm gonna go get coffee from that Starbucks over the road. You want something?" I ask 

"U-ugh, I dunno, just get me whatever." He hands me some money to but his drink for him. 

"Sure thing, bright eyes," I say, "Just sit on that bench over there, I'll be 5, 10 minuets tops," 

I walk over to the Starbucks and thanking God that there's only one other person in there, meaning no queue so I can get back to Eren quicker. However, I completely forget that Hanji works there on weekends. 

"Hey Levi!" They yell as I walk into the shop. 

I groan and say, "sorry Hanji, I can't stay and chat. I'm with Eren." 

At that comment they wink at me and say, "so you're getting coffee for the two of you for your first date?"

"It's not a date!" I say

"Sorry, sorry!" They giggle, "the usual?"

"Make it two." 

"Coming right up!" They say with a wink.

Hanji makes the drinks as quick as possible, and as I'm walking out of the shop they yell, "make your move tonight Levi!"

As I sit back down with Eren I hand him his coffee. He thanks me and starts to drink it. 

"This is really bitter, but nice," he states, drinking some more. 

"Hanji always says it reminds them of me. I find it ironic really considering this is pretty much all I drink."

Eren giggles softly, and we sit in silence for a while. 

"I'm really glad I met you Levi..." He whispers

I smile, "I'm glad I met you too," I reply. 

Eren takes a deep breath before asking, "Is this a date?"

I don't know how to reply. Is it a date? Are we just hanging out as friends? I want to say something like 'it's whatever you want it to be' but for some reason my heart's beating like crazy and I can't seem to find the right words. There's another moment of silence before he asks another question, "can I kiss you?"

At that moment a million and one emotions hit my body... And the only way I can respond is with a nod. He giggles softly, "which question were you answering?" He asks, his voice soft. 

I don't trust my voice, but I reply to him by saying, "both." 

And that's all it takes for his lips to be on mine and god does it feel good. They're soft and moist and he tastes so sweet despite him just having drunk a bitter drink. I cup his face with my hand deepening the kiss, and he wraps his arms around my body, pulling us closer together. I never want to let him go, but I do after about five minuets of us just sitting there, kissing each other softly. 

It hits me suddenly that the strange look Eren gave me this morning was lust. 

"I like you..." Eren whispers. 

I consider saying something like 'no shit!' But instead I say, "I like you too, bright eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After 5 and a half chapters of sexual tension Eren and Levi share their first kiss! Hurray!


	7. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has been acting strange recently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, sorry that there's not much actual ereri in this chapter, but I needed to write about this, considering a similar thing happened to me... Also, sorry this is such a short chapter! But enjoy anyway!

"Fuckin' finally!" Hanji yells.   
It's lunch and I'm sitting with Erwin, Hanji, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt. I've just told them all that me and Eren are now a couple. "Have you had sex yet?" Ymir asks  
"Ymir, we got together yesterday."  
"So? I bet that's what Erwin did with Armin."   
Erwin's face flushes bright red as he exclaims, "I did not!"   
"But you have had sex with him though." I state, suppressing a shudder at the memory of what me and Eren accidentally heard on Saturday.   
"M-maybe..." Erwin stammers, which gets a laugh out of us all. Well, almost all of us. Sasha's acting a bit odd today, she hasn't said a word to any of us.   
"Look at Levi going for a younger boy! I always thought you wouldn't be into that!" Reiner teases   
"Yeah, yeah, tease me all you want, but just look at Ymir with Krista. They got together recently, and Krista's a year younger than Eren." I say   
"Whatever Ravioli, like you always say, love is love!" She says with a wink.   
Sasha pushes her food away from her and mumbles, "sorry guys, I'm not very hungry..." Before quickly exiting the lunch hall.   
"Sasha not hungry?" Bertholdt says, sounding concerned,"she's always hungry! And she's hardly touched her food! I'm gonna go see if she's okay,"   
As he stands up, Reiner touches his arm softly. "Don't. She'll probably just want some time alone if she's as upset as I think."   
I think I see Reiner throw Ymir a glare, but I'm not sure.   
After a couple of minuets of eating in silence, Hanji pipes up, "so, are you going to homecoming with Eren?"   
I blink with surprise. "I presume so?" I say, honestly not expecting that question.   
The theatre kids normally go together in a big group, unless there's a couple, which in that case they'll still hang around with the group, but mostly just each other. This year, there's already 3 couples, me and Eren, Armin and Erwin and Krista and Ymir.   
"Well I'm going with Krista!" Ymir says, in a boastful manor.   
"Yeah, okay we get it. You're sooo in love with your tiny blonde girlfriend!" I say sarcastically. This makes everyone laugh again.   
"The jocks want me to get a date and go with them... They still don't know I'm gay." Reiner says.   
The jocks hate the theatre kids. Which is why it's a problem that Reiner is both a jock and a theatre kid. We don't have a problem with it, but the jocks do. The jocks hate us for mostly two reasons. Reason number one: apparently acting is 'gay' (which is kind of ironic considering most of the theatre kids actually are gay). Reason number two: they suck. We don't. The football team has never won a trophy. Ever. They rarely win games too. On the other hand, us theatre kids have a bunch of trophy's for competitive acting, mostly from the spring plays but from other competitions too. We only ever lose to Sina high, and we actually beat them in last years spring play! We had to do a play about a tragedy, and our performance of Titanic (not the film. We tried to make it as close to the real thing as possible. Suck it DiCaprio and your non existent Oscar) beat their performance of a World War One show.   
Anyway, as you can imagine the jocks and theatre kids don't quite get along well.   
"Just come out the same way I came out!" Ymir tells Reiner.   
"I'm not gonna walk round the school halls yelling 'aw man I'm so fuckin' gay!'"   
"Why don't you wait until you get a boyfriend, and then tell them. If they don't except you then that's their loss." Bertholdt says.   
"I think that's the best course of action, thanks Bertl." Reiner says. Bertholdt beams. As we all finish off our lunches, we leave the lunch hall, and reluctantly head off to our lessons. None of us see Sasha until rehearsals. 

\---

Shadis decides that, before we move onto the shinigami scene, we need to run over the first scene again quickly. He also decides that we're gonna aim to finish off a scene each night, two nights at the most. Except for the really long scenes.   
Sasha sits on the stage where the cage would be (if we had it yet) and Jean says his line. Sasha, whose lines are normally so energetic and powerful, tonight her lines are feeble and weary. She's not even in character. Shadis can't bear to watch half the scene before yelling "stop!" He motions for sasha to follow him, and he tells Pixis to start the shinigami scene with us. I hear Hitch giggle (though it sounds like more of a cackle) as she says, "god, I bet Shadis is gonna really tell her off for being such a shit actress! Maybe he'll recast her and I'll get the part of Ciel!"   
One of these days I will punch Hitch Deliss in her stupid smug face.   
We start straight on the song, since Shadis likes to see us acting, and probably doesn't trust Mr Dok to tell him what it was like. (Let's be honest though who would trust him for anything?) It's over ten minuets before Sasha and Shadis come back in, and my eyesight might be shitty, but it's clear as day that she's been crying. Now I'm really concerned. Because Sasha has never cried, even when she got beat up by one of the jocks, she just laughed it off and went to go buy some candy from the vending machine. Shadis tells us all to take a break, so I sit near the back of the drama theatre, where my bags are. Unfortunately for me though, Shadis starts talking to Ymir nearby, and my shitty eyesight is compensated for by my amazing hearing, and the conversation I hear just makes me want to know more about the situation.   
"That was a shitty thing you did Ymir," Shadis says.   
"What?" Ymir says, momentarily confused before it clicks for her, "oh, y-you mean that? B-but she said-"   
"What she said and what she feels are two completely different things. It's most likely she was crying whilst messaging you. I'm not saying that what you did was wrong. Most of the people here would probably do the same if they were in your situation. However, most people here would also have told her on the spot. That's what you should have done. That would have done her a lot less harm." 

\---

After a successful night of rehearsals (finishing off the shinigami scene) we all decide to go to McDonalds. To our surprise, the teachers are also there. There's a moment of awkwardness between us all before Shadis says, "if I hear that any of you fall asleep in lessons tomorrow I'm gonna give you a detention,"  
"You should try not to fall asleep too sir, considering you age should you really be up this late?" I joke   
Shadis smirks and says, "do you want to be recast Ackerman?"  
"No sir!" I laugh.   
After ordering food, I sit with Eren, since I've hardly talked to him today. Clearly news travels fast through the theatre group, because I can hear various people, including teachers, talking about us.   
Me and Eren spend a great deal of time talking, eating and trying to keep kissing to a minimal (which I don't think really worked out). After I break away from a very long kiss we had been sharing, I murmur, "I'm gonna go home, you want a ride?"   
Eren shakes his head, and kisses my cheek one more time before I leave. I exit the fast food place to see Sasha and Ymir talking. Well, more like Sasha is shouting and Ymir is trying to calm her down. They clearly haven't seen me... My curiosity gets the better of me and I eavesdrop on their conversation.   
"Sasha..." Ymir says, reaching out to hold her hand. Sasha jerks her hand back and yells, "No Ymir, stop! I can't fucking do this!" I see tears start to fall down her face as she continues, "I told you how I felt and you told me we could try! Go on a date or two, see how things go! I was so fucking happy! Happier than I'd ever been in my whole entire life! It only took you two fucking days to ruin that happiness! After two days you told me you were dating Krista and we couldn't try anymore!" Her voice softens to almost a whimper, "that hurt Ymir. That really hurt." The next thing she says is extremely quiet, but I manage to hear it. And I wish I hadn't because oh god it hurts to hear.   
"I love you" Sasha whispers, before walking off into the darkness, still crying.


	8. Soft kisses make things better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't see Eren in school and he's not answering his phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... So I didn't proof read this. Like, at all. Whoops. Also sex in this chapter so yeah.

"I never knew Sasha liked girls! I always thought she was into Connie!"   
"That's what we all thought..."

It's after school the next day, and I've just finished telling Eren the whole deal with Sasha, in the school's canteen. I doubt he'll be able to keep it a secret. But I needed to tell someone. 

Even though we don't have rehearsals tonight, Reiner has football practice, and I said I'd wait for him so we could talk about Sasha and how to comfort her about this. 

After all, he was there when she asked her out, and he was the first and only one she told about that shitty thing that Ymir did to her. 

I sigh, "I just... I feel so sorry for her..." I say. 

Eren nods in agreement. "I just... How could Ymir do such a shitty thing!?" He ends up yelling by the end of the sentence. 

We jump when the canteen doors open. 

Mr Zacharius walks in, "what are you two still doing here? Please tell me you're not going to fuck on school property," he asks with an amused look on his face. 

"No. I'm waiting for Reiner and Eren wanted to wait with me." I say. 

"You and Reiner? I've never known you two to hang around much after school." Mr Zacharius states. 

"Yeah well we need to talk about Sasha and how to comfort her." 

"Ah, I see. Poor girl. Can't believe Ymir would do something like that to innocent little Sasha... Okay so maybe not so innocent and little, but still. It was a dick move." 

"How do you know?" Eren asks

"Teachers love to gossip," he admits with a shrug. 

"Is that why you guys were talking about me and Levi last night?" 

"Well, it's not often we see a couple get together. All the couples in the drama group either stay together for ages or don't get together at all and just have a bunch of sexual tension between them. We did the same when Erwin and Armin got together.   
Also, you were kind of making out in McDonalds right in front of everyone."

"Fair enough." Eren says, an adorable blush creeping into his face. 

"Well, I'll leave you two to make out or whatever, bye!" Mr Zacharius grins and waves before leaving the canteen. 

"You wanna make out?" I ask Eren. 

His blush gets darker and he nods, "sure," 

We lean in and our lips meet. I highly doubt I will ever get tired of kissing Eren. Our lips fit perfectly together no matter what angle we come from, and the taste! Oh god he tastes fantastic. I always thought kissing was kinda gross, but kissing Eren... Well, it feels perfect. Like it was meant to be. 

The thought of 'oh god levi if the kissing is amazing, then imagine the sex!' Runs through my head, but I quickly get rid of it. I do not want to think about fucking Eren before I have to go and meet with Reiner. 

We are interrupted when Eren's phone rings, playing an 8-bit version of some song from the Dangan Ronpa soundtrack. 

He jumps away from me and answers his phone. 

"H-hello?" He answers, slightly breathless from the kiss. 

After a short conversation on the phone, Eren huffs and shoves it into his pocket. "My mom says I have to go home. Something about a 'family meal'" he groans. 

"Well, Reiner should be finishing off soon, so since its on your way, will you walk to the gym with me?" 

We walk together, holding hands and get to the lockers outside the gym. 

"Have fun at your family meal, sweetheart!" I tease. But he makes me eat those words. 

He shoves me up to the lockers and forcefully presses his lips against mine.

I gasp with surprise into the kiss, but quickly start to move my lips against his at a furious pace. My heart starts pounding, but all too soon he pulls away from me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. 

As soon as his hands drop from me, Reiner walks out of the gym. He spots us both and smirks. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" 

"Eren was just leaving," I say, realising that I'm panting for breath. 

\----

Me and Reiner leave Eren by the gym and talk for over an hour, but can't seem to come up with anything good to cheer Sasha up with.

But that's not what's troubling me.

I don't see Eren the next day. Or the next. Or the next. And suddenly it's the weekend. 

He's not answering my calls, and no one seems to know what's happened. Except Mikasa, but she doesn't seem to want to talk and Reiner has been looking oddly sheepish. 

None of the teachers comment on anything when Eren doesn't show up to rehearsals, which means they obviously know, because you show up to rehearsals unless you've got the plague or some shit. It's frowned upon even if you're just in the chorus, but for a main character to miss rehearsals? It's obscene! 

I spend my weekend bored. I hang out with Hanji and Petra for a while (Erwin went away camping with his family, Armin and Sonia's boyfriend) and as much as I love my two friends, it's just not the same as hanging out with my Eren. 

The next Monday Eren still isn't in school. At rehearsals, before we start Shadis sits us all down. 

"As you may have noticed," he boomed, "Eren Jaeger has not been in school for the past few days. He was in fact suspended... The gym teachers - minus Mr Zacharius - ...they want us to kick Eren out of the show." 

There are a few gasps around the room. Nothing compared to what I feel. 

"No!" I yell, "you can't kick him out of the show! What the hell has he done?" 

"He got into a fight with some jocks." Shadis puts bluntly. "I can't tell you the exact details." 

I grit my teeth and clench my fists. I stand up and say, "well if you're kicking him out of the show, I'm going too." 

I stalk out of the hall and walk outside into the crisp evening air. 

I sit on one of the benches and sigh. I exhale with my lips pursed so that my breath was visible, like a white cloud of smoke. 

"You care about him a lot don't you." 

I jump at the sudden voice, and I turn to see Shadis standing behind me. He takes a seat on the bench and looks at me. 

"Yeah. I do." I reply. I really do care about Eren. 

There's a long pause before Shadis said, "you were such an angry kid when you first got here," 

"You had hair when I first got here." I snap back. "What's your point?"

"My point is, the people you care about change you." He says, "Erwin, Petra and Hanji, they all changed you for the better. But Eren... He changed you in a different way. You're a softer, more caring person." I scoff, but he continues, "take care of him Levi. He's good for you. Perfect, even." 

There's another long pause before I say, "you can't kick him out of the show. You just can't." 

"I know. I know we can't. Not only is he a perfect actor, he has this energy that rubs off on everyone, making us all happy. I will do everything in my power to keep him in the show." There's another long pause before Shadis stands up. "I'll leave you alone for a moment." He says, before entering the building again. 

I slump forward and hold my head in my hands and sob. They can't kick Eren out the show. They can't, they can't, they can't. 

I just want to be alone, but there's soon another person near me. I lift my head up and look to see who it is. Of course it's Erwin. 

"Your eyes are red." He states. 

I shrug, "smoked a blunt." 

He scoffs, "you doing drugs? Don't lie Levi." 

He plops down next to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay to cry sometimes," he murmurs. 

"I don't like crying!" I hiss, "it makes me feel weak..." My voice goes softer at that last comment. 

I love Erwin. Of course not in a romantic way, but he knows me so well and he's just perfect. 

I think back to when I first started at Shiganshina, I was crushing hard on Erwin. We tried for a while, and we did have sex once, but it didn't work between us. However our brief relationship didn't tarnish our now strong friendship. 

"If Eren's quitting, I'm quitting too. Armin said so too. And Mikasa. And Reiner. Their not gonna be able to do their show without 6 of their main characters." He tells me 

"You guys don't-"

"No. We need to. The drama group is one big family. We're not gonna let the fucking jocks get away with this."

I chuckle slightly, "trust you to say something cheesy yet inspiring," 

He smirks, "that's all I'm good for," 

"Nah," I grin, "you're great at fucking too. You were mediocre when we fucked, but judging from the noises Arlert was making the other week, you must have gotten really good." 

"What?" Erwin shrieks, sounding horrified. 

"Me and Eren heard you two fucking." I say matter-of-factly. 

"Why?"

"Because Eren wanted to find his script that he'd left at Armin's, but when we entered the house you two were fucking. What was it like fucking a virgin Smith?" I teasingly ask. 

"How do you know he was a virgin?" 

"Come on Erwin! Sweet little Armin Arlert not being a virgin? Don't make me laugh." 

"Okay fine he was a virgin. But he was really cute, and amazing,"

I see a blush creep up onto my best friend's face and I feel truly happy for him. Him and Armin really are a perfect couple. 

"Shadis called off rehearsal tonight." He tells me, "you wanna come get pizza with me?"

"No, thank you. Mr Pixis said I can use the music rooms whenever I like to rehearse singing so... I think I'll do that for a bit." 

Erwin nods and hugs me once more before saying goodbye and driving (presumably) home. 

I walk to the music rooms, however before I can get there, I'm stopped by Mikasa. 

"Come and see Eren." She says to me. 

"A-are you sure?" I ask. 

"Of course I'm sure dummy. Come on, he really wants to see you."

She takes hold of my arm and tries to pull me along. 

"Wait," I say, "first, can you tell me what happened?"

She sighs, "I'll tell you what I know. After you and Reiner left last Tuesday, the jocks saw him just outside they gym and... Apparently they saw you two kiss. So, they said to him... They said too him..."

I see her grit her teeth and clench her fists. I place a hand on her shoulder to soothe her. "It's okay..." I mumble. 

"They said to him," she continues, "'oh look there's the little faggot!'" 

I find myself suddenly gritting my teeth and holding back a growl. 

"Then one of them hit him... So Eren hit back, but harder. Of course this got them mad, and it was 8 against 1... The gym teachers, apart from Mr Zacharius, want to kick Eren out of the show. They were trying to say that it's all Eren's fault..."

"That's bullshit!" I yell, "I swear to god... Please tell me those fucking jocks are suspended too?" 

"Sadly no... But they are in detention at lunches," 

"Just detention?!"

"I know, I know," she says calmly, her trying to soothe me now, "Annie was helping out with crew that night and she told me that they heard a bunch of shouting, so Mr Zacharius went to go check it out, and then he started shouting- and he never shouts- and he had to break up their fight... Sorry that's all I know." 

"No, thank you. You've been a real help. Shall we go?" 

Mikasa drives us to her house, and when we enter we are immediately greeted by Carla at the door. Well, I am greeted by Carla at the door. She engulfs me in a hug and exclaims, "Levi! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Mrs Jaeger," I manage to breathe out. 

"Oh yeah mom, hug him but not your own daughter sheesh!" Mikasa drawls sarcastically. 

"Hush now, you get hugs everyday!" Carla tells her, at which I have to keep back a snort of laughter. 

"I take it you're here to see Eren," she asks. I nod, and Mikasa nudges me towards the stairs. 

I remember where Eren's bedroom is fairly easily, and I knock softly on the door. I hear a faint, "come in," so I do. He sounds... Broken. And that hurts my heart. 

I walk into the room and see Eren sat in his bed, reading 'Lord of the Flies'. 

"Levi!" He exclaims, face lighting up and breaking into a heart-warming grin. 

"Hey," I smile softly, sitting on the side of his bed. 

He's wearing a tank top, so I can see that bruises cover his arms. His face is bruised too, and his eye is on the way to recovering from what was probably a nasty injury. 

"Sorry I didn't text or call," he apologises, voice as soft as silk, "my phone broke in that fight and..." 

"Dummy," I whisper teasingly. I move to kiss his face. However I don't kiss his lips first. I kiss his bruises. Every last one of them. After I've kissed his face I move onto his arms, planting soft kisses on those God-awful bruises. Whoever had done this to my Eren was most certainly going to pay. 

"Levi..." Eren whispers, "thank you..." 

I move myself so I'm sitting in his lap. "Anything for you." I whisper against his lips, slowly claiming them as mine. 

The kiss is slow. Our lips barely moving, soft and sweet. I place my hands on his hips and he wraps his arms around my neck. It feels so innocent, the way we are kissing, but it's not long until I feel Eren's tongue slowly moving over my lips. I smirk slightly as I part my lips. His tongue explores my mouth, and laps at my own. He moans slightly and I can feel that he has a growing erection. 

"Eren," I murmur, breaking away for a moment. I move my hand to brush over his crotch. He inhales sharply and blurts out, "please, please Levi touch me!" 

I'm taken aback for a moment at how blunt he is, but yet I oblige. 

I push the bedsheets down to the end of the bed. I slowly pull down the black shorts that he's wearing. I look up to him, asking for confirmation before I push down his underwear. He gives me a slight nod, and I pull them down slowly. He isn't big and is about a medium thickness, but that doesn't matter of course. It's Eren. And everything about Eren is beautiful. 

I smile and claim another short kiss from him. 

I trail my hand from his neck down to his crotch. "You sure?" I ask. He nods eagerly. 

I start to stroke his cock slowly and lightly. He lets out a surprised moan and move my other hand to rub soothing circles into his back. "Try to be quiet Eren, we don't want your parents to hear," I tell him, moving my lips to kiss his neck. 

"S-sorr-"

"Don't apologise when there's no need to."

I run my thumb over the head of his cock. He whines cutely, and I find myself kissing him again. 

I spread his precum over his cock, using is as a lubricant so I can start to move my hand faster. 

"F-fuck Levi I d-don't think I'm gonna last lon- ah!"

He's fully hard now and trying to keep his moaning to a minimal, which isn't really working. I mostly have to kiss him to muffle those beautiful sounds. As much as I want to hear him, I don't want his parents and Mikasa hearing us. 

Eren moves his hand down to palm at my own erection. 

"Shit..." I hiss, "Eren, you don't have-"

"N-no, I want to," he breathes out. 

I continue to pump his dick, occasionally squeezing slightly. He moves his hand roughly against my own clothed erection. We're both panting hard and covered in sweat. 

"Eren, you're so b-beautiful," I moan out. And it's true. Eren is beautiful, so, so beautiful. His face is scrunched up in pleasure, one of his hands palming me and the other fisted in the bedsheets and his toes are curled up. 

"L-levi! I- I think I'm g-gonna-!" He moans out. 

"Look at me Eren," I groan lowly. 

He opens those beautiful eyes, one gold and one bright green, and with that he comes into my hand. The look of pure bliss on his face as his orgasm hits him, is enough for me to cum inside my pants. I moan out his name, and collapse into his chest. 

I grab a tissue from the shelf next to his bed and wipe my hand on it. I grab another and wipe over his dick. He twitches as I clean his sensitive member. After I drop the tissue into the bin by his bed, I tell him, "we should go and take a shower Eren..." 

He shakes his head and pulls me underneath the covers. "I just want to sleep right now..." 

"Eren. I have jizz in my pants. I'm not staying like this I feel fucking gross." 

"Fine... Go clean up in the bathroom, but don't be long, please." 

"Hey Eren, can I borrow a clean pair of underwear?" 

"Go for it," he chuckles. 

I get a pair of underwear from his drawer, and quickly clean myself off in his bathroom, folding up my own pants and underwear and I slip on Eren's. 

I re-enter Eren's bedroom, placing my jeans and underwear on his floor, and I crawl into bed with him. 

I wraps my arms around him and he kisses the top of my hair. 

"Levi, thank you," he tells me. 

"I did it because I wanted to dummy," 

"...did you mean what you said?" He asks. 

"Hm?"

"About me being... B-beautiful?" 

I smile up at him. "Of course Eren, I wouldn't have said it otherwise,"

"C-could you say it again?" He asks, his face flushed red, and I'm presuming not just from the handjob I just gave him. 

"Eren Jaeger, you are so, so beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I can't write sex scenes


End file.
